Computing applications and services have been increasingly deployed to computing resources that are in cloud networks. There may be many reasons for the migration of services to cloud networks, at least one of which may be the ease of scaling the capacity of computing resources for running the applications and services. Most cloud networks may be configured to automatically provision or decommission computing resources in accordance with the operation demand generated by an application or services. In many cases, provisioned resources are cloud instances comprising virtual machines that may be automatically and rapidly provisioned to accommodate an increased operational load. Likewise, most cloud networks may be configured to automatically and rapidly decommission excess computing resources as the operational load may decrease.
Further, in addition to the dynamic and ephemeral characteristics of cloud network based computing resources, modern networks may be required to support users that may want to add multiple computers to a network. For example, a user may want to participate in a network with one or more computers, such as, desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, tablets, or the like. Thus, in some cases, a user may employ several computers at the same time, all requiring specific and/or particular rights to the network. Also, in some cases, the user may be enabled to join networks with their own personal computers rather than being limited to computers that may be provided by the network's owners or administrators.
Accordingly, dynamic networking environments, such as, those that include cloud networks and/or users with multiple computers, may be challenging for configuration and network management tools that may depend on networks to be relatively static. Further, maintaining unambiguous identities for each computing resource in a dynamic networking environment may be difficult as large numbers of cloud instances and/or computers may be automatically joining or leaving the network more or less automatically. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.